


That's What Chairs Are For

by Kitty514



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty514/pseuds/Kitty514
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP set earlier on in First Class</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What Chairs Are For

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a self-indulgent fic so yeah. Thanks for reading!

Charles uncrosses and re-crosses his legs. He places his elbow on the arm of the couch and props his chin up on his hand. Across from him, sitting in a plush armchair, is Erik. Erik leans forward, face highlighted orange and red in the firelight, and moves a pawn over the chess board.

The only sound in the dim room is the crackling of the fire, though Charles can feel Erik’s thoughts pressing in on the edge of his mind. Charles hums quietly, concentrating on the board. He can feel Erik staring at him while he thinks through his next move. Charles inclines his head, chin lifting off his hand. 

“You’re thinking very loudly, Erik.” Charles mutters. 

Erik shifts in his seat, raising an eyebrow. “Am I too distracting for you?” He asks teasingly. 

A corner of Charles’s mouth lifts up. “If I say yes, are you only going to think louder?” 

“Possibly.” Erik responds, smiling softly. 

Charles huffs out a laugh. “Terrific. I guess I won’t say anything, then.” 

Erik grins at him. “Don’t you ever want to know what I’m thinking?” 

Charles props his chin back on his hand, fingertips pressing into his cheek. “Obviously.” He admits. “But I would not invade your privacy.” 

“And if I wanted you to?” Erik asks, voice suddenly turning into something dangerous. 

Charles’s breath hitches in his throat. “Wanted me to-” 

“Read my mind.” Erik finishes. 

Charles squirms under Erik’s intense gaze. Charles promised he wouldn’t invade Erik’s thoughts but if Erik was inviting him to, then it wouldn’t be breaking that promise, right? Charles’s fingers find his temple. 

“You’re sure?” Charles asks quietly, almost inaudibly. 

“Yes.” Erik responds in a husky voice that sets a fire in Charles’s stomach. 

Oh, Charles should know better than to believe Erik has good intentions. But that doesn’t stop him from reading Erik’s mind. His eyes flutter closed and he can feel everything that is uniquely _Erik_. 

The first thing that hits Charles is his own name. It’s whispered low and rough, caressing Charles in a way that he’s embarrassed to admit feels strangely and strongly ./intimate. The next thing that hits Charles is an image of himself. He’s sprawled out on his bed, Erik’s head between his legs and he’s- oh. Oh, dear. A flood of images of him and Erik, none of them innocent, enter his mind and Charles is so overwhelmed. Underneath all that, though, is Erik’s powerful feelings for Charles- far past lust. 

Charles breaks his connection with Erik. Charles’s eyes snap open. He’s panting and slightly sweaty, his pants a bit too tight. Erik is staring at him darkly. Charles feels like he’s on fire. 

“Erik.” Charles says, breathless. He doesn’t know what else to say. 

“Tell me you don’t want me and we’ll pretend this never happened.” Erik says. 

“I…” Charles trails off, his tongue refusing to work. 

Charles’s hands start to tremble and he has to bring them into his lap. Erik’s eyes haven’t left him. He hasn’t moved, either, waiting patiently for Charles to respond. 

Charles swallows hard. He stands up and his legs immediately feel like they’re going to collapse beneath him. 

“Why are you just now telling me this?” Charles asks, his voice miraculously steady, unlike his legs. 

Erik’s face falls just a bit. “There’s not really a _good_ time to tell you that I want you.” 

“No, Erik, there isn’t. Especially when don’t just want to have sex with me, but you’re also _in love with me_.” 

Erik freezes. “In love? No, I’m not-” 

“Yes, you are.” Charles snaps. “I read your mind, remember?” 

Erik opens his mouth, then shuts it. Charles takes a deep breath, calming himself. 

“You really didn’t realize that?” Charles asks softly. 

Erik shakes his head. Charles runs a hand through his hair. He should leave. He means to leave. But his legs carry him to Erik. Charles sinks to his knees in front of Erik. He tentatively places his hand on Erik’s knee. 

Erik glances at Charles’s hand. After a second, Erik reaches out and takes Charles’s hand in his own. Charles places a chaste kiss on one of Erik’s knuckles. 

“Come to me once you’ve thought things through a bit more.” Charles says before standing back up and heading for the door. He looks back at Erik briefly, who’s staring off into the distance, then leaves the room. 

*** 

Charles taps out a rhythm on his leg, studying the mantle above the fireplace. Erik makes a small noise and leans forward to move his king across the chess board. Charles bites a fingernail. Erik looks at him nervously. 

“Are we going to-” Erik says. 

“Can we please-” Charles says. 

Erik and Charles stop talking, waiting for the other to say what they wanted to say. 

Charles speaks first. “It’s been two weeks since… the incident. Are we going to talk about it?” 

Erik nods. “You already know how I feel about you, Charles. That hasn’t changed at all. I just want to know how you feel about me.” 

Charles bites his fingernail again. “I want you, Erik. A lot. I may even be in love with you. After I felt what you feel for me, it’s been impossible to ignore my attraction to you anymore.” 

Erik sinks back into his armchair, legs falling open wider. “Then it just goes back to the question of whether or not you want me like I want you.” 

Charles barely manages to tear his eyes away from Erik’s crotch. Charles gets up from the couch and moves over to where Erik is sitting. He straddles Erik’s legs, fingers intertwining with Erik’s hair. Their faces are inches apart. Charles can feel Erik’s warm breath on his cheek. 

“Yes.” Charles whispers. 

Erik doesn’t hesitate to close the gap between them. Their lips meet and Charles can sense that fire building in him once more. Charles pulls on Erik’s hair, deepening their kiss. Tongues meet and Erik grips Charles’s ass, pulling him closer. Charles rolls his hips slowly, grinding against Erik. Erik groans softly. 

Chatter from the hallway carries through the closed door. Charles breaks their kiss, looking over at the door. Erik lifts a hand, moving the lock into place. He smirks at Charles before sliding the same hand into Charles’s pants, giving his cock one long, slow stroke. Charles’s hips twitch forward involuntarily, searching for more friction as he grows harder. 

Erik chuckles and pulls his hand away. Charles whimpers unapologetically. Erik’s eyes darken as he unbuttons and unzips Charles’s pants. 

“Take them off.” Erik grunts. 

Charles doesn’t think twice about following the order, standing up just long enough to take off his shoes, pants, and underwear. He’s back in Erik’s lap soon after, Erik’s hands stripping Charles of his shirt. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Erik says coarsely, one hand gripping Charles’s neck lightly. 

Charles hums, reaching down to undo Erik’s pants as quickly as he can. Erik watches as Charles pulls his dick out from his pants. They’re both fully erect now. Charles’s dick is throbbing almost painfully at the sight of Erik beneath him. 

“Erik, please.” Charles says. 

“’Erik, please’ what?” Erik teases. 

“Please touch me.” Charles responds. 

Erik takes both of their cocks in his hand, stroking leisurely. He runs his thumb over the tip of Charles’s length and both Charles groans at the new sensation. Erik brings Charles down closer to him, biting at his neck. Charles whispers Erik’s name like he’s never said it before. 

“I’ve got- lord help me- I’ve got lube and condoms in one of these drawers.” Charles manages to say. 

Erik smirks against his neck. “You’re well-prepared.” 

Charles pulls away from Erik. He stands up on shaky legs and heads for the nearest stand, opening the drawer and searching around in it. He finds a small bottle of lube and a condom and picks them up before settling himself back onto Erik’s lap. Erik accepts the offered bottle. Charles places the condom on the small table next to them. Erik casually squirts some lube onto his fingers as if he was performing a mundane task. Charles has to hold back a moan at the site. He bites his lip when Erik reaches behind him and probes at his entrance. 

“Relax.” Erik says. He takes a deep breath which Charles imitates. 

Erik pushes one finger in slowly, giving Charles time to adjust. Charles hisses at the burning stretch. Erik stops moving. Charles gives Erik a reassuring nod, telling him to keep going. Erik complies, his finger sinking all the way in, then moving back out. The burning starts to turn to pleasure and Charles throw his head back. Erik takes the opportunity to nip at his throat. 

Erik slides his finger in and out a few more times before adding a second finger. Charles grips Erik’s shoulders to steady himself and moves his head back down to kiss Erik. Erik eventually adds a third finger, stretching Charles out even more. His head is cloudy and he can barely form a coherent thought. 

Erik pumps his hand, long fingers finding Charles’s prostate in one motion. Charles shouts, a pang of pleasure piercing him. He bites his hand to stop himself from shouting again. Erik smiles slyly, making sure to hit the same spot again and again. Charles moans around his hand, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. 

Charles removes his mouth from his hand. “I need you to fuck me, Erik.” He says, panting hard. 

Erik meets his eye, face almost animalistic. He removes his fingers from Charles’s ass, to which Charles curses. Erik rips open the condom package, rolling the condom on in one fluid motion before he slicks his dick up with extra lube. Charles takes it upon himself to position himself above Erik’s cock, holding it in place with his hand. He lowers himself onto it little by little until Erik’s balls are flush against his ass. Erik’s face twists in pleasure, his breath blowing hot against Charles’s chest. Charles feels so full, it’s almost too much. 

Charles lifts himself back up, then back down, over and over, each time going faster and faster. His thighs start to burn but he pays no attention to that. He only wants to feel Erik’s dick sliding in and out of him, making obscene wet noises. Erik groans long and low, the sound reverberating through Charles’s body and rocking him to his core. 

Erik suddenly lifts both of them off the armchair, hands gripping Charles’s ass to keep them connected. He moves to the couch, laying Charles down beneath him, their noses touching. He lifts one of Charles’s legs onto his shoulder, re-positioning to get the best leverage he can. Erik stays like that for a moment, not moving, eyes focused only on Charles. 

“If you don’t start fucking me, Erik, I swear to- Jesus!” Charles cuts himself short when Erik thrusts into him, immediately hitting his prostate. 

“What was that?” Erik asks innocently, but a smile begins to play on his lips. 

Charles laughs, moving his hips in rhythm with Erik. The poor couch creaks dangerously under their weight. If it breaks, at least they’ll go down fucking. 

Erik lifts Charles’s hips up higher, adjusting the angle between the two of them until Charles shouts again, vision filled with stars. Charles bites his hand once more to keep quiet, especially when Erik starts stroking his dick in time with his thrusts. Charles grips Erik’s arm with his free hand, nails digging into his skin. 

Their pace eventually becomes more and more erratic, searching for release. Charles holds on for as long as he can, pressure building in his balls and that extreme warmth forming below his stomach. He claws at Erik’s back, forgetting to be quiet when he gets closer to the edge. He screams Erik’s name. Then it’s all too much and he’s coming all over his stomach and Erik’s hand, white blurring his vision. 

Erik leans down to kiss Charles, still thrusting in and out of him quickly. A few seconds later, Erik groans and he goes still. Soon after, he collapses on top of Charles, their sweat-slicked bodies heaving for air. Charles buries his nose in Erik’s hair, breathing in his scent. Erik turns his head to kiss Charles on the cheek gingerly. Charles closes his eyes, Erik’s warmth and the pattern of his breathing lulling him asleep. 

A knock on the locked door startles both of them out of their reverie. Charles opens his eyes and blinks a couple times. 

“Yes?” Charles calls out. 

“Hey.” Raven calls back. “Are you two done having sex yet? Hank needs some help.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://kitty-514.tumblr.com)


End file.
